For The Love of Yaoi!
by many things converge
Summary: Three weeks past eighteen, and here I was, in love with a man, and a girl I didn't want to hurt chasing after me. How much more screwed up would my life have to get before I could be considered clinically insane? JesseKurt YAOI CHAP 2 UP
1. Oh, The Hotness!

**A/N:** Okay, this is gonna be... somethin'. All I know is that it is gonna be chock-full of yaoi! Look at all the excitement. Oh, yes, if you are offended by GAYNESS, then get the hell out; you prolly don't belong here. YAY! I got the idea for the fic title from the comic of the same name which can be found at fortheloveofyaoi.keenspace.com/   
So, enjoy all that yummy yaoi goodness!   
  
  
  
**_For The Love of Yaoi!_**   
  
  
  
**Chapter one: Oh, The Hotness!**   
  
  
  
  
  
I was tired. Of everything. The heat beat down on me like a ton of bricks, suffocating me and draining my body of much needed hydration. I quickly decided that it should NEVER be this hot at night. There really wasn't anywhere I could take shelter at the farm, so i decided to walk into the forest, considering that the lake would make the air so much cooler. 

As I approached the lake, I got an idea. I mean, it was almost midnight, so everbody must be asleep. I'm sure no one would notice, or care, if I went for a small swim. The water in the lake was somehow always cool, and I knew it was pretty much the only thing that could cool me down. At the bend in the road just before the lake, I stripped down to my boxers. Hell, I already felt better. So I left my other clothing under a bush, and rounded the corner expecting to see the calm, moonlit surface of the lake. What I saw was kinda different, but not altogether bad. 

It was Kurt. His red hair was plastered to his head and face, instead of spiked up, and his pale white skin glowed in the moonlight. I breifly wondered how he managed to stay so pale when he was outside so often, but soon I was distracted again as I saw him rise half way out of the water. His chest glistened slightly as he turned... in my direction!? '_Holy crap!_'I thought as his big green eyes settled on me. My face was bright red, as red as the tomatoes he loved so much, and lower down, well... let's just say that I was very, very happy to see Kurt. I contemplated running away very fast, but, not only would I look strange running home in my boxers to anyone else who might be up now, but I somehow doubted that an incident like this would just be forgotten. I didn't even know why I was so attracted to him. 

It wasn't until he stood up fully that I realised that Kurt was completely nude. In front of me. Kurt. Nudeness. Suddenly it was hot again, but this time I didn't seem to mind it too much. He moved his head to the side slightly, and I could see the blush that tinged his cheeks. Perhaps I was not alone in my attraction. I could only hope. Without my realising it, I had walked a few feet into the water, and now we were only a foot apart. My breath started coming faster, and my heartbeat sped up considerabley. I had hung out with Kurt before; actually I hung out with him most of the time, but I had never felt this so strongly. It was always more of an afterthought that I'd kept pushing to the back of my mind. 

However, I couldn't really do that now. He was standing before me, naked and dripping wet, and it looked as though he was happy to see me too. So, I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed him. Yep. And for a glorious moment, he kissed me back. It wasn't a big sloppy wet tongue kiss or anything; just simple lips on lips. And it was... nice. 

*SPLASH* 

And that was the moment it was all ruined. A big fish jumped up right inbetween us, effectively severing our connected lips and causing me to fall backwards into the cool water. I came up, spluttering, and just sat in the water, letting the small waves lap against my chest. Kurt was three feet away to my right, trying anything and everything possible to avoid eye contact with me. 'Oh God,' I thought, face turning bright red, 'he hates me now. He's never going to speak to me again. What the hell is wrong with me?!' Tears threatened as he bolted out of the water, blushing as well. When I knew he had gone, I let them come, burning wet trails down my cheeks and into the cleansing water of the lake. I felt like an idiot.   
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
I don't know when I had gotten home, or how, but I woke up in my bed the next morning, everything but the kiss merely a haze that my brain simply couldn't manage to comprehend. All I knew was that I couldn't face him today. Maybe tomorrow, I would, or the next day, but not today. Today I would stay around the farm, take care of the animals, and generally be lazy. Perhaps I'd play with my dog, Nemo*. I knew avoiding Kurt was probably my worst idea yet, but I was still in shock from the kiss and what I had deemed 'the rejection', so it seemed like the only viable option at the time. 

I was busy tending the fields when I heard someone walking up to the farm. My first thought was to run into the house, but I dismissed it immediately. It wasn't as if I had done anything wrong, exactly, I was just confused. Really confused. So I decided to go about my business until whoever it was started talking to me. 

"We need to talk." 

My shoulders, which I hadn't known were tensed, nearly sagged with relief. I knew that voice, almost as well as I knew Kurts, and that was saying something. I put my watering can down, and turned around. 

"What's up, Gwen?" 

"Well, it's uh..." She looked kind of nervous, which was really unusual for her. "Why haven't you been coming to see me lately?" 

She sounded vulnerable, and I felt bad for not having come around as often as I should. I scratched the back of my neck with my right hand, smiling at her as I lied through my teeth. 

"I'm sorry, it's just that, with fall and then winter on the way, I have to work extra hard. Plus the whole trying to save the homeland thing, ya know..." I mentally beat the crap out of myself for playing that specific card. I knew it would only make her feel bad, but it had just kinda slipped out before I could think about what I was saying. She blushed and laughed, embarassed. 

"Oh, yeah... I almost forgot, I mean... Well, I'm sorry; I'll let you get back to work now..." 

"No. I mean, it's okay... I just got carried away, I guess..." That was the understatement of the millenia. 

Then she did something I had never though Gwen would ever do. She kissed me. It was like my kiss with Kurt, except... there was no emotion in it. At least, not on my end. I tried to close my eyes, thinking it would help. All it did was make me imagine Kurt. Naked, dripping wet, lips against lips, and then SPLASH! 

She pulled away, smiling. "I'll see ya tomorrow, then, okay?" 

All I could do was nod as she ran off down the hill, and away from the farm. 'Man,' I thought, plopping down right in the middle of my fields, 'it is _way_ too goddamned hot for this.'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Nemo was NOT named after Finding Nemo. He was named after an anime movie I used to watch all the time called Little Nemo. 


	2. BTR

**A/N:** Sorry 'bout the lack o' update, but I been busy with lots o' junks. Senior year and college applications and all. I've been thinkin' about this story. *hugZ story ^_^* I can't wait to write this chapter! I actually got the idea for the chapter title from a commercial for a childrens toy. 0.o How wrong is that? ^_~ Yeah, it means something TOOOOTALLY different here, though. Okay, so on with le story.   
  
  
  
**_For The Love of Yaoi!_**   
  
  
  
**Chapter Two: BTR**   
  
  
  
  
  
Three weeks past eighteen, and here I was, in love with a man, and a girl I didn't want to hurt chasing after me. How much more screwed up would my life have to get before I could be considered clinically insane? 

Well, it was around seven o'clock, and I had just finished selling some of my crops to Katie's grandfather. It was, again, another sweltering evening without promise of cooling off anytime soon, and I was restless. I just started walking, and before I knew it my feet had taken me up to the Goddess Lake. I stopped for a moment to breathe in the cool, clean air up there, and I heard something over by the bridge. I looked and nearly feel over when I saw that it was Kurt. I hadn't talked to him in at least five days, and I could feel the tension like a tightrope between us, about to snap and send us both tumbling into nothingness. 

I didn't make a sound, and all he did was sit there, staring out over the water. 'This is is,' I decided, starting to walk toward him, 'I'm gonna talk to him, right now.' And, amazingly enough, I did not trip or fall at any time during the completion of this plan. I was so very proud of myself. 

"Hey, Kurt..." He jumped at my voice, and straightened up immediately. I tried not to wince, and instead, I sat down next to him, wondering what to say. 

"Listen, Kurt, I... well, I don't know exactly why I did what I did, but, well..." I kinda lost my momentum mid-sentence, and just let it hang in the thick air, not really knowing what else I could possibly spew forth to make it mean something. 

"It's okay, Jesse." I let out my breath as he turned to face me, a slight smile playing on his lips. 

"It-it is? You don't hate me or anything... do you?" For a moment his eyes widened, and I thought that he had changed his mind, but when he spoke, I realised that he was merely surprised. 

"I don't- I mean, I don't think I could ever hate you..." 

Of all the times to notice a really inane thing, I happened to look down, and I couldn't help but see (due to his slightly short tank top) a tattoo just above the hem of his pants. I cocked my head to the right, and pointed at it, my curiosity taking over. 

"What's that?" 

Kurt looked to where I was pointing, and then raised his eyebrow at me in a mocking sort of way. I rolled my eyes and poked his tattoo, and a look of comprehension dawned on his face. He turned to lean back on his arms, and let the moonlight shine on him. The white rays pooled around him, lightening his already pale skin, and reflecting off of his hair, turning everything to shades of grey and white. My breath quickened as I leaned over to look at the tattoo, midnight black against velvety white skin. 

"BTR..." I spoke the letters as quietly as possible, yet I'm positive that he heard me. "What does it mean?" 

"Ya really wanna know?" He looked at me with a lopsided grin on his face, and I simply nodded my head. He leaned back up toward me, took hold of my chin, and looked into my eyes, and said,"Built To Ride." I gulped, and he kissed me, and I kissed him back. His tongue brushed lightly at my lips, and I opened my mouth to him. His mouth was warm and wet and tasted of something that was so essentially HIM, and all I knew in that moment was that I wanted to taste more of him. 

I deepened the kiss, my hands roaming over his chest, and under his tank top. I don't know how, exactly, it happened, but I ended up on the bottom. I could hear myself off in the distance somewhere, mewling out tiny whimpers, and I both hated and loved feeling this way. His lips were so soft on mine, and I couldn't believe that this was actually happening; my dream being acted out right here on a bridge in plain view. In plain view... 

It didn't hit me until I heard the gasp. Almost instantly, I felt numb; even in Kurt's arms, where I had never felt so safe. We'd been found. I was afraid to look, but I did anyway. I was always a curious person, and, like they say, curiosity killed the cat. I saw her standing there, so pale, shock dripping from her very pores. 

"Gwen."   
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Okay, so maybe not the direction I was originally going with this, but still for awesome. Sorry to leave you with the suspence, but I just stretched my imagination for you guys, and I'm not sure I can spare much more today. 'Sides, me am sick and gots ta rest now. So, I'll blather on in your general direction at a later date. 'Kay? 

Much love,   
Remember that you can't stop the bum-rush,   
Peace out,   
Sarah 


End file.
